


DA/ME Crossover: Just A Dream

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, M/M, NSFW, dragon effect, mass age, mass effect dragon age crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair finds himself in the Mass Effect universe, unsure of how he got there or if the world he remembers clearly is nothing but a dream. Drinking with James, Alistair finds he can make the best of the situation he's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DA/ME Crossover: Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count:** 2712  
>  **Fandoms:** Dragon Age; Mass Effect  
>  **Pairing:** James Vega/Alistair  
>  **Disclaimer:** Mass Effect and Dragon Age (c) Bioware  & EA
> 
> Written for chakwas for Alistair Porn Week on tumblr. :D  
> My first ME fanwork, be kind!

Just a dream. 

Everyone said the same thing. He needed rest, he needed time, he needed to remember that the world around him was real and the other world was nothing more than a dream.

If that were true, Alistair wanted to dream forever. 

This place was terrible. They had nothing but terror and hopelessness and impending doom. Not to mention a severe lack of tasty cheeses to distract him from the thought of the entire _galaxy_ in danger of being exterminated. 

“I’ve never heard of these creatures,” Alistair said. “Reapers?”

Everyone around the table exchanged glances. There was uncomfortable laughter. The pretty man with the dark hair and eyes -- Kaidan, Alistair thought his name was -- explained to him what they were, but all Alistair could do was stare at him, blinking slowly with his mouth open. 

The laughter around the table became genuine.

“Enough of that,” Shepard said. “He’s been through Hell. That can make anyone a little slow on the uptake. No offense.”

“None taken?” Alistair muttered, looking at Shepard gratefully. Whether this was reality or not, Alistair knew that he needed to follow orders and step into line. There was a comfort in having personal responsibility taken from him. Even in the dream he had been unable to lead effectively, or so he had believed and others had told him. 

He missed the dream. He missed the warmth and the friends. There had been terrible things there too, humanoid beasts with awful faces, giant dragons, selfish, cruel people. But things had been simpler, things had been less horrifying. 

“Killer machines,” Alistair muttered. He was pleasantly drunk. The alcohol blurred his vision and blunted the edges of his thoughts, letting him relax and forget that dream world with its Kings and darkspawn and beautiful pirate women and beautiful Antivan elves. 

Elves didn’t exist here; but there were still odd-looking creatures around that he couldn’t look at for too long without feeling his brain start to hurt. If he stared at Garrus the Turian tended to get a little angry with him. Alistair didn’t know what their weapons were, but he knew they’d succeed in killing him. He tended to keep his eyes on his lap. 

Alistair felt the most comfortable in the bowels of the ship -- he struggled to get used to the fact that he was actually _in space_. 

“Nah, not totally,” James said, “But mostly, yeah. You know, I might need to change the Commander’s nickname, though. You’re a hell of a lot more _Loco_ than he is.”

Alistair stared down into his drink. It was purple and tasted too sweet. “I don’t know what you just said to me,” Alistair murmured, “But thank you, I suppose.”

James laughed, nudging Alistair’s ribs with his elbow. “Go on and tell me about your dream,” he said.

“Just a dream,” Alistair whispered. His eyes were hot and wet for some reason. Probably some kind of dust in the air. Or, knowing how screwed up everything was, there was probably poisonous gas or something equally horrible. “Nothing to tell. It was...”

Warm winds, open seas, dark caves, a place that needed saving. Someone had been there that he loved. Someone that had been in his blood hot and strong. 

“Hey, hey,” James murmured. Alistair hadn’t even heard the man move, surprising for how big he was. He kneeled in front of Alistair, looking up at him with a mixture of sympathy and confusion. “Don’t cry about it. Just a dream right? You know what you need?”

“To go home,” Alistair said. His face was wet and he scrubbed at his cheeks. 

“Well, yeah,” James agreed, “But I was gonna say you need a stronger drink.”

“No,” Alistair said, “What I need is to not be here any more. No Reapers, no weird beast-face... things that point guns at me if I look at them... No spaceships, no strange little machine men...”

“Geth,” James corrected. He rested his hand on Alistair’s shoulder. “I think you need to rest.”

“I do not need to _rest_ ,” Alistair snapped, shrugging out from Vega’s hand, “What I need is to get out of here!” He threw his glass across the room where it shattered against one of the lockers. He wanted the dream back, he wanted a world that made some kind of sense. He did not want to be in a place where the fate of humanity rested, in part, on his shoulders. 

James took his hands into his own. He was so big, but his touch was gentle. Alistair looked down into his eyes. He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want this giant of a man to be tender to him. He didn’t want him to be so attractive. He didn’t want to feel that hot tangle of lust low in his belly. 

“Tell me about your dream,” James said, “Come on.”

Alistair told him. Everything. 

***

“Man, that sounds like a great place,” Vega said. “Besides the, uh, what’d you call ‘em?”

“Darkspawn,” Alistair said. “They’re people who were cursed by the Maker for defiling the Golden City.” 

“Yeah, fuck them,” James said, laughing a little. “But I mean, if you’re from there, if you _really_ think you are... Why would this ‘Maker’ just hang out and not help you?”

It was a good question, and not one that Alistair was equipped to answer. He had a hard enough time separating reality from fantasy and understanding what he was doing from moment to moment, the last thing he needed was to have a crisis of faith. “I don’t know,” Alistair said, “Probably I’m just losing my mind.”

“Nah, I’ve seen crazy,” James said, “You ain’t crazy. A little... out there, but who the hell isn’t around here? You fit right in, Your Majesty.”

“What?” Alistair asked.

“Well, your dream, right? You were king. Give me a break, huh? They can’t all be perfect.”

Alistair smiled, reaching out and tracing his fingers over the tattoo on James’ neck. His skin was warm under Alistair’s fingers, and he could feel his pulse, strong and steady. That should have been proof enough that he was real and that, by default, everything else around him was real, but it wasn’t. “There were pirates that had marks like this,” Alistair said, “Not just like this, but---”

“Whoa, touchin’ my neck,” James said. 

Alistair pulled his hand away.

“Didn’t say you had to stop,” James chuckled, “Just, you know, statin’ the facts.”

Hesitantly, Alistair placed his fingertips on James’ neck, sliding his thumb up under his jaw. “How do you handle it?” Alistair asked, stroking his thumb over James’ pulse. 

“Handle what?”

“ _This_?” Alistair asked, gesturing at the room around them with his free hand. “How do you handle knowing that you might die? That everyone could die?”

“Stuff like this helps,” James said, taking Alistair’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. “But there’s other stuff. You do as much as you can for as many people as you can, and at the end of the day you hope you made some kinda difference. That’s what gets me through anyway. I can’t just give up and lay down to die. I gotta keep trying, I gotta keep fighting. We all do.”

“Does that mean that when I fall you’ll pick me back up?” Alistair asked, tracing his thumb over Vega’s bottom lip. 

“Hell, if you give me enough warning I’ll catch you,” James said, moving closer to Alistair on his knees. Alistair spread his legs open and let James move between them. He wrapped his arms around his thick neck and leaned down close to his face. 

_Which do I want to be real now?_ Alistair thought, and then James was kissing him with a lot of tongue and Alistair didn’t need to wonder. 

“Your friend might see us,” Alistair whispered against James’ mouth.

“ _Esteban_?” James whispered back, “He’ll be busy for a while. Besides, I don’t think he’d really care all that much.”

Alistair kissed him, letting his hand press to the side of James’ throat. He loved the feel of his pulse against his fingers. There was life under that hot skin, strong and vibrant. Alistair couldn’t imagine this man not succeeding. He was a brick wall -- tough and resilient, able to withstand even the most terrible storms without taking much damage. Still, Alistair could see that damage had been done, deeper than his body. He was afraid of failing, he was afraid of losing, he was afraid of dying. 

For a little while they could manage to put their fear aside. Or they could be afraid together.

James pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips and pulling his shirt off over his head. Alistair had to take a minute to admire him. Broad didn’t even begin to describe the man kneeling before him. He wasn’t a wall, he was a _mountain_ of dark skin and perfectly defined muscles. Alistair couldn’t help but let his fingertips wander James from throat to hips, rubbing his palms over his nipples and down over his abs. 

“Like what ya see, huh?” James asked, giving Alistair a crooked smile. 

Alistair thought he managed a grunt in response, but it was hard to tell. His brain was lacking proper blood flow and oxygen. He returned the smile, though his own was less cocky and flirtatious and more awkward and silly.  
“Let’s get a look at you,” James said, tugging at Alistair’s shirt. He let James unbutton his shirt and push it from his shoulders, feeling a little like a peasant sitting in front of a God. Honestly, what did this big, dark, beautiful man want with him?

James seemed pleased with him, or at least not overly disappointed. He leaned forward and kissed across Alistair’s collarbone, dipping down to bite his nipple. Alistair gasped and clutched at James’ shoulder. “Cute freckles,” James murmured, kissing Alistair’s pale chest down to his stomach.He was nowhere near as muscular or toned as the soldier and he felt a little uncomfortable with himself, even when James was nibbling at his stomach and pushing Alistair back to at the part of him he really wanted.

“I’m not, ah, well... I’m not hard like you,” Alistair said. 

James kissed Alistair’s erection through his pants. “Hard where it counts, amigo.”

Alistair closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the locker behind him. James pulled his pants low on his hips, kissing over his happy-trail and down to the sensitive patch of skin just above his cock. He reached up and grabbed Alistair’s pec, pinching his nipple and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. “Maker,” Alistair panted, and James laughed against him, sucking his skin hard enough to leave a bruise. 

“Don’t think your Maker can hear you,” James said, grazing his tongue over the shape of Alistair’s cock; still through his pants. Alistair whined, bucking his hips. 

James chuckled, tugging Alistair’s pants a little lower. His cock sprung out, slapping James’ cheek. “Damn,” James said, gruffly, wrapping his lips around the side of Alistair’s cock and moving up and down slowly. He used his teeth a little and Alistair grabbed up what he could of his short hair. 

_Easy on the faux-hawk_ , James wanted to say, but his mouth was busy.

It wasn’t like James was an expert at blowjobs, but he knew what he liked and he had to hope Alistair liked the same thing. His lips finally got to the tip of his cock, and he licked up his pre-come, groaning down in his chest at the taste. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t as terrible as he’d been expecting. Besides, the little noises Alistair made and the way his nails dug into his scalp made it a lot better. 

James took his cock slowly, an inch at a time. He let his throat open up and was surprised to find that he didn’t gag at all, not even when he was at the base with Alistair at the back of his throat. Alistair panted and let his hand drop from James’ hair to his shoulder, scratching and clutching at him. His hips rose and fell at a pace that was easy for James to keep up with. 

Alistair’s breath caught and his nails dug in deeper. His hips rocked up powerfully and James finally gagged around his cock a moment before his throat was full of come. 

He pulled back, coughing and gagging, not sure if he was going to laugh or throw up. His stomach clutched but settled and he laughed. “Shit,” he said, voice raspy and raw, “Been a while?”

“Mmnever,” Alistair murmured, chest rising and falling rapidly. James kissed his way from his hip to his chest, circling his tongue over Alistair’s nipple as his body trembled and relaxed. If he had known the man had never had his dick sucked, he wouldn’t have done such a good job of it, or he would have stopped the moment Alistair started making those sexy little noises. 

Alistair kissed James’ forehead, slipping his hands across his wide shoulders and down his back. “Your turn,” Alistair said, chuckling as James pulled back from him and stood up to pull his pants down. Judging by the tent he was pitching Alistair could understand why he was in such a hurry. 

His cock was thick and a little more than Alistair could fit comfortably in his mouth, but he moved onto his knees and swallowed what he could. Alistair held James by his thighs, moaning around his dick. James watched him when he could, his eyes rolling and fluttering a little too much to see more than Alistair looking up at him as he moved down on his cock. 

“Fuck,” James whispered, fisting his hand in Alistair’s hair, rocking his hips against his face, “Mm... Fuck yeah. Just like that.”

Alistair wiggled his tongue against the underside of James’ cock, cupping his balls in one hand and reaching up James body to clutch at his chest with the other. 

James was no lightweight, and it wasn’t his first blowjob. He’d had plenty of pretty girls down there doing a better job of it than Alistair. But there was something about the way those eyes looked up at him and that breath rushed against his tense skin that sent him over the edge a little quicker than he was used to. 

“Gonna come,” James managed to groan.

Alistair pulled back, grabbing James’ dick and stroking roughly, his tongue caressing the head of his cock. James moaned, letting his hips work in a smooth, rocking rhythm. He was swearing pretty heavily, under his breath, a long string of fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck that Alistair couldn’t hear. 

“Mnnn here it comes, yeah,” James panted, grabbing the back of Alistair’s neck and curling his nails into him.

Okay, so maybe it had been a while for him. Judging by how much he came it had probably been a lot longer than James cared to remember. A few shots landed on Alistair’s tongue, but most shot higher across his face and into his hair. Well, shit, James had heard there was a lot of protein in jizz, it was probably a good thing; nothing wrong with a little extra shine. 

James snagged Alistair the cleanest rag he could find when his legs stopped trembling and he was actually able to walk. 

Weren’t things supposed to be awkward? Maybe Vega wasn’t built like other people. He sat down beside Alistair and pulled the man against his chest, planting a kiss into his hair. 

“Thanks for that, Your Highness,” Vega said. 

Alistair smiled, listening to James’ heart beating, feeling his pulse under his fingertips. Alive, strong, ready and willing to fight for something more than himself. 

“What would you say if I told you maybe I want that other place to be a dream?” Alistair asked, closing his eyes so that James’ heartbeat was all there was. 

“I’d say I hope it is too,” James said, “Might have our days numbered here, but that just means we fight a little harder and we take care of each other a little better.”

That was more than Alistair could hope for, so he let it be enough.


End file.
